Document production environments, such as networked or non-networked print shops, convert printing orders, such as print jobs, into finished printed material. A print shop may process the print jobs utilizing resources such as, for example, printers, cutters, collators, and other similar equipment. Typically, resources in the print shops can be organized such that when a print job arrives from a customer at a particular print shop, the print job can be processed by performing one or more production functions. Print shops and devices within such shops may communicate with one another by way of a network.
Networked production devices, such as printers, can interact with an assemblage of other production devices, client devices, servers, and other components that are connected to and communicate over a network in the context of such print shop production environments. Web-to-print submission of the print job to the production print environments can be employed to produce large quantities of print documents in a single production run sometimes with complex finishing requirements. The document and job specifications must be verified in order to produce the resulting printed materials based on a user expectation. Conventionally, the document and job specifications can be verified by examining a textual content of a job ticket, which is prone to errors due to the quantity, complexity, and details of the data.
Document visualization provides a jeans of ensuring that the document content, method of binding/finishing, and any ancillary services such as cutting, folding, or inserting tabs, are correctly defined for the rendering job. The majority of prior art document visualization preview systems provide a two-dimensional view of the pages of the document. Such two-dimensional views are unable to visually represent all aspects of the finished document when a user is creating a larger bound document. Consequently, a virtual three-dimensional preview can be employed to generate a virtual rendering with respect to the completed rendering job within the network. The controls associated with moving an object in such prior art three-dimensional view are more complex and requires manual navigation to regions of interest in the document, which can be very time-consuming and confusing for users who are not familiar with three-dimensional viewing controls.
Based on the foregoing, a need exists for an improved method and system for providing intelligent three-dimensional preview of a finished document based on analysis of key features of the document, as described in greater detail herein.